


The White Wolf

by stygitsune



Series: wolf!Derek Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Betas, Mentions of Scott being crappy, Snow, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Winter, Wolf Derek, Wolf Stiles, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygitsune/pseuds/stygitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles first time shifting in the winter with lots of snow, throw in Derek being adorable with him and playing chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff story of wolf!derek playing, this time wolf!stiles is in the picture and they are enjoying the several inches of snow in the woods.

The snow was falling all around the Hale house, covering it in at least several inches. All the fallen leaves on the ground, the bare trees and the hollow branches were concealed in a thin white layer. It was a beautiful sight. This would be Stiles’ first winter as a werewolf, after being bitten back in summer. It wasn’t something he had planned at the time but he would rather live as a wolf then die at a young age and leave those he loves behind. 

He didn’t ask Scott for the bite, because lets face it, Derek is a born wolf so he has grown up knowing control and watching other younger wolves go through the same process. Plus lately, Scott hasn’t been the bestest friend. He blames Derek for Stiles getting hurt, when clearly he was no where near the attack at the time so how could he have prevented it? He knew what he was getting in to from the beginning. 

Scott would just carry on about how he too was now cursed from the bite. He wouldn’t say it’s a curse, everything he saw Scott do, the abilities he gained since he first got bit, he can do himself and its great. 

His dad no longer has to worry about him getting injured on a regular basis, (considering he is very clumsy) as all the injuries would heal immediately after. Oh yes, he told his dad everything. After turning he felt that this was the time he should explain what’s been happening. 

Derek freaked out a little at first considering he was the one who turned Stiles, but in the end all he got from the Sheriff was a big hug. He had saved his sons life; he wasn’t going to be mad about that. The supernatural side of the conversation, he kind of had a feeling something more was happening in Beacon Hills. 

The big sigh that Stiles let out was definitely needed.

Turned out the time Stiles shifted on his first full moon, he could transform into a wolf like Derek. It was surprising to them all, but Deaton explained that if the person is more in tune with the wolf side, they were more likely to fully shift earlier than expected. Some don’t ever learn how to fully shift. 

It seems that with Scott not liking the bite, he was rejecting the wolf or keeping its instincts from over taking on the full moon. This stopped him having the chance to transform. 

Stiles could feel his wolf getting excited at seeing the open forest around him. He could hear Derek in the distance probably chasing something, his breathing heavy from the running around.

He stripped down to his boxers inside the doorway and threw the pile of clothing into the living room. He then willed his body to shift, let the wolf take over. 

The fur started forming over his naked skin, his bones cracking and reshaping to help the wolfs form emerge. His boxers ripped and the pieces fell to the ground. Pressing his front paw into the soft snow below, he could feel the energy coursing through him.  
A loud bark was heard from ahead. Lifting his head he saw Derek stood there in the clearly, his black fur stood out against the white painted scenery surrounding them. His chest was puffed out, proud at seeing Stiles successfully shift once again, on his own no less. 

Derek made his way towards Stiles, taking his time as he didn’t want to startle the new wolf. He lifted his snout and sniffled alongside his jaw and down towards his neck. He rubbed his head into Stiles’ neck, scent marking him. Stiles did the same in return, but also bearing his neck showing that he knows who the Alpha is. A rumbling sound vibrated from Derek, clearly pleased with the display of affection and acceptance he was receiving. 

Derek had classed Stiles as his second in the pack when he was human due to all the work he put into it making sure that they were prepared for fights, doing the research, keeping the betas in check, and making sure they were all looked after when Derek wasn’t around. However since being bitten that has moved into something intimate, he now more of an equal to Derek in the rank of being the Alphas’ mate. Which he was shocked about but deep down was extremely pleased about.

Dereks’ other bitten beta’s Erica, Isaac and Boyd saw it all coming but they were kind enough not the pressure either of them, even though Erica felt like there were times she wanted to shout at them ‘Just fuck already.’ It was amusing to say the least.

As Derek pulled away, Stiles went and licked his muzzle then raced off into the woods. He heard a howl from behind and the rapid thumps of paws following behind. They both ran together through the snow, sometimes crashing into one another to roll around and scent each other, and other times playing chase. Stiles had more of an advantage due to his fur being pure white with pale grey specks sprinkled around his body. Derek had told him since the first time he saw him how beautiful he looked.

Yep, being a wolf wasn’t a bad thing; it actually was the best thing that’s happened to him in a long time… 

 

…the part about being able to get pregnant was the next best thing, but shh Derek doesn’t know that just yet. I think surprises are best kept quiet for a special occasion.


End file.
